Liquid crystal displays have been widely applied in numerous fields due to their small volume, light weight, low radiation and other advantages. A liquid crystal display operates by varying voltage applied to liquid crystal molecules and consequentially the rotation angle of the liquid crystal molecules to thereby control the direction, and the state, in which polarized light is rotated, and polarized so as to vary the display state of the liquid crystal display.
There are a display area serving as a display body, and a non-display area serving as an assisting function, in liquid crystal elements. In the display area, the azimuth of the liquid crystal molecules are controlled by a set of electrodes disposed on an array substrate to thereby control the amount of transmitted light from backlight so as to well control together with color filter patterns an image to be displayed, and there are a number of functionally varying combinations of pattern areas in liquid crystal zones in the non-display area, where these patterns are typically composed of differently shaped metal electrodes, and an irregular electric field may be generated when the liquid crystal display is powered on, so that the liquid crystals can not be well controlled, thus making it necessary to place light-shielding patterns in the non-display area.
Consequentially, in addition to the light-shielding patterns, e.g., light-shielding black matrix patterns, typically disposed at corresponding locations on the color filter substrate in the non-display area, iron frames, light-shielding adhesive tapes, etc., may be further disposed above and below the non-display area in order to prevent an influence of slanted light rays exiting a backlight module, and stray light rays scattered in the liquid crystal elements, etc.
However the light-shielding black matrixes, and the upper iron frame, light-shielding adhesive tape, etc., in the non-display area become narrower and narrower as the liquid crystal display is being developed into one with a narrowed frame, so that light may tend to be leaked, thus degrading a display effect, when there is an error in alignment while the liquid crystal display panel is being aligned into the box, the light-shielding adhesive tape is being attached, the iron frame is being assembled, etc.